


Under Starry Skies We Are Lost

by Oscar_Wilde_Inspired



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscar_Wilde_Inspired/pseuds/Oscar_Wilde_Inspired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The computer moved the chess piece to the appropriate place. Kirk barely noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Starry Skies We Are Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is out and out porn. And thank you anonymous Tumblr user very much for suggesting this anonymous I very much enjoyed writing it.

It started out innocently, it really did. 

Honest to god Jim swears this was not at all what he had in mind when Spock had joined him for a friendly game of tri-dimensional chess. 

But, it had been a very long and very boring day. Actually it had been a very long and very boring week. And they were still three days out from the nearest planet. So boredom has necessitated some form of entertainment hence the chess game. Somewhere along the way though the friendly game had jumped the tracks. Hell, it jumped the tracks, careened down a near vertical cliff, then slid home into a building full of adorable stuffed animals. 

If Jim was being honest, which since meeting Spock had been happening a lot more; he did not mind this development in the least bit. No, there was not a single thing wrong with the turn this game had taken.

“Your move Jim,” Spock murmured his normally base tone voice falling into a range that sent a shiver up Jim’s naked sweat soaked spine.

Jim opened his mouth to respond but instead of an answer a breathy moan fell from his lips. 

Crew members who said the lanky Vulcan had no sense of humor had obviously never seen the downright foul smirk that spread across the other man’s lips at the sound of Jim’s unintentional display of pleasure. 

“I do not believe that is a possible move Captain.” 

“Sp…Spock” if Jim had any sense of shame at the moment he’d be blushing at the plea in his voice. At this moment there was not a single iota of shame left in his body. It had fled him when Spock had slid one of his long fingers inside of him. If there had been any longer drops of hot sticky shame it would’ve been eviscerated the moment Spock had pressed Jim face down onto the floor and licked a long strip from his perineum to the small dip of his tail bone. That single action had caused Jim to let out a string of curses that were only dampened by a low moan that Spock had felt from the tip of his tongue to the base of his cock.

“Yes, Captain?” Spock asked his voice innocent and flat. If anyone had happened by at that point they would’ve simply thought he and Jim were having a normal everyday conversation. Instead of what was really going on. 

What was really going on…

Jim wasn’t entirely sure what had spurred this course of action. No, that wasn’t entirely true. Months, years even, of side long glances, of ‘you are my friend’, of putting each other’s lives above the mission, of gravity pulling them slowly closer and closer together. They were two orbiting planets that had been slowly pulled together over the years until neither one of them were sure if it was ever possible to separate them. Jim was certain that if anything ever tried to pry them out of each other’s grip the results of the said action would be catastrophic. It would be entire continents falling into oceans, volcanoes surging skywards and erasing millenniums of humanity, it would be red dwarves collapsing inwards and taking out entire galaxies. After all the years Jim guesses it was only logical that it would lead to this, that their bodies would be entangled and inseparable as their souls. 

“Jim” Spock groaned. Kirk could feel the Vulcan’s clothed hardness pressing into the back of his naked thigh. “Your move.” The three slim fingers pressed inside Jim twisted causing the younger man to let out a guttural groan. 

“Rook…rook to b 1 2.” It was nearly impossible to conjure up the mental image of the chess board Jim carried inside his head. His brain hazy with lust and thoughts of ‘more please, Spock, oh god please’ allowed very little else in. 

The computer moved the chess piece to the appropriate place. Kirk barely noticed. 

Spock growled out his own move, his fingers thrusting ever deeper into Jim as he did so. The pad of Spock’s index finger found the small bud that had been eluding him the last several moments. The resulting action was an explosive sound that made Spock falter his hardened cock jerking against Jim’s thigh. It took a moment for the taller man to regain his composure. He was supposed to be the one in control here, Jim was at his mercy, it would not due to lose control over one sound. 

Oh, but what a sound it was. It was masterpiece to rival even the greatest of composers. Spock was certain that if Bach was alive today he would weep at the beauty of the sounds that poured from the man beneath him. 

“Spockspockspockspock” his name was a litany of pleas that fell like liquid from an uncorked bottle. A gravel sound that tore at the very fabric of Spock’s self restraint. 

“Not yet Captain” pressing his finger once again on to Jim’s prostrate Spock let his forehead fall against his captain’s hip. 

“Spock…please” Jim begged as he pressed himself back into Spock’s hand. 

Nipping lightly at Jim’s hip Spock pressed once again onto the nub of pleasure buried inside of Jim. “You’re doing so good Jim, so very good. So good.” Spock hissed at the way Jim’s body shivered with pleasure. The captain’s body was covered in a sheen of sweat, Spock could smell the pheromones pouring off Jim in waves. It was not even close to his Pon Farr yet this man, this human, had managed to stir every latent sexual urge that the Vulcan kept in a steel strap. This man, oh this man would be his downfall. 

“You’re so beautiful Jim, so beautiful. Shakespeare himself would be at loss for words to describe how utterly breath taking you look at this moment.” Spock wasn’t even sure what he was saying at this point. All he knew was Jim was shaking almost violently beneath him, his body racked with pleasure, with a human need that tore at his skin, that turned his breath to hitching sobs and pleas. 

Reaching beneath the man with his free hand Spock grasped onto Jim’s cock and gave it a firm stroke from base to tip. Spock nearly forgot how to breathe as he looked at the man beneath him. Half the man’s face was pressed into the floor, his top teeth bit so hard into his bottom lip that there was a thin coating on blood on his front teeth. 

“Now Jim…come for me Jim.” Pressing his fingers once again into his captain’s straining body Spock bit the man’s hip. “Let go Jim and come for me my T’hy’la.” 

With a shout that made Spock glad personal chambers were sound proof Jim’s entire body jerked as warm fluid spilled over Spock’s fist. Jim’s body clamped down on Spock’s fingers pulling out a moan that reverberated throughout Spock’s entire body. Spock felt a warm wetness spread out across the front of trousers. Normally he would protest the soiling of regulation uniforms but for the life of him he could bring himself to care at the moment. 

Later as they lay in Jim’s bed bodies clean and fresh from a shower Jim tilted his head back to look up at the lanky Vulcan. “T’hy’la, that means friend in Vulcan right?” Jim didn’t want to presume, didn’t want to put words in the other man’s mouth. He knew that the two of them were destined to be together no matter what. Whether it was as friends, as lovers, as whatever it was they were at the moment it did not matter. Even before Spock Prime had shown him the future they could’ve had all those years ago on that forsaken frozen planet Jim knew. He knew.

Skimming his fingers down the side of Jim’s neck in an uncharacteristic display of affection Spock nodded “That is correct.” 

Jim smiled. If friends were all that Spock ever wanted from their relationship then Jim would be more than willing to give him that and just that.

“But…” Spock pressed his thumb against the pulse point below Jim’s neck “it also means lover.” Spock could not help the smile that turned up the corners of his mouth in answer to Jim’s blinding grin.


End file.
